En tiempos de Cólera
by Kuraudea
Summary: [UA] La inocencia será la clave para sobrellevar los tiempos de cólera en donde solo existe el terror. ¿Será que todos podemos tener empatía? Nadie esta prohibido a SENTIR. [Marron x No. 17][One Shot]


**En tiempos de Cólera**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 _._

 _«Todos tenemos miedo de morir, Lapis»_

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que alguna vez fue la moderna Capital del Oeste, ahora, lucía una apariencia deprimente como de costumbre; escombros, varillas desmembradas del concreto y edificios destruidos en su totalidad, era su apariencia desde algunos unos años atrás.

Nada novedoso para aquellos que luchaban por sobrevivir.

Las ráfagas del viento traían consigo un olor a muerte que, al percibirse, asfixiaba al olfato causando alergias e inevitables estornudos. Por ello, era necesario cubrirse la nariz con una pañoleta, como si fuesen delincuentes, aunque algunas personas, en realidad lo eran. Pues inhalar ese fuerte olor, podría causar consecuencias en su salud.

Caminar sobre el asfalto, ciertamente, era apreciar un mar de prendas de diversos colores y tamaños. E incluso, muchas de ellas estaban un tanto desteñidas por el sol.

Todo era soledad con un toque de tristeza.

El aire en vez de refrescar lanzaba un oleaje disfrazado de terror. Advirtiendo a sus pobladores del _«Peligro»_ y de la amenaza que rondaba en todas partes.

Se escuchaba un sonido de terror en el viento. Susurraba entre su oleaje la advertencia del día a día: «Cuidado»

Los sobrevivientes por lo general en la mañana, era cuando salían a conseguir víveres o medicamentos en lugares clandestinos. No contaban con mucho tiempo, pues era ir por lo que necesitaban e inmediatamente partir a sus refugios. Vivían y no vivían por la incertidumbre que les abordaba, pues siempre un instinto de alerta los mantenía despiertos. Necesidades humanas como el reír, el amar y la amistad, no existían en estos Tiempos de Cólera, donde lo más importante, era luchar por sobrevivir.

 **...**

Por lo general los androides atacaban después de media tarde, aunque por alguna extraña razón, se había escuchado muy poco de ellos últimamente. Ni siquiera en la noticias de la radio habían informado de los humanos cíberneticos. Nadie se explicaba con exactitud, qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, trataban de aprovechar al máximo esa racha de serenidad.

Todo en esta vida tiene un explicación lógica que aclara diversos comportamientos y consecuencias. Pues el «porqué», era siempre el acertijo que conspiraba en el precario entorno. Siempre se mantenía ese «algo» de buscar alguna respuesta, quizás, a lo que en realidad no tenia.

¿Acaso no se puede tener un poco de fé?

 **...**

No siempre se les debía de temer a los androides, sino a las personas también. Pues asaltantes, estafadores, criminales y algún que otro individuo con cierto grado de locura, eran de cuidado.

...

El centro comercial Satán era de las pocas edificaciones que aún se mantenía de pie. Era un edificio de cincos pisos; contaba con escaleras eléctricas, oxidadas por la falta de energía. En el techo había un enorme traga luz de forma de cúpula; ésta facilitaba el alumbrado en los lapsos de la mañana y tarde gracias a luz solar.

Había infinidad de charcos. Problema quizás, de alguna tubería rota. Eso mismo ocasionó que cierta parte del interior, se llenará de enredaderas y diversas plantas. Lo más asombroso que la naturaleza impuso por propio reclamo; fue un árbol que había florecido justamente en medio del centro comercial. Tal parecía que fuese el mayor soporte de la edificación en general.

En algunos pasillos, había ciertos artículos de valor que, por lo general se robaban los delincuentes. E incluso, entre los mismos pobladores se mataban por conseguirlas. Pero, había un piso, en el cual, aún se conservaban la mayoría de sus artículos: El departamento de ropa.

Pues en Tiempos de Cólera, era lo que menos importaba.

¿Para qué?

¿Para qué lucir bien?

No tenía objetivo venderla cuando los zenis habían desaparecido en todo el mundo. No tenía sentido, puesto que hoy estabas vivo y mañana no existía una garantía para estarlo.

Por lo tanto, en ese piso se mantenía lleno de prendas sin importar el paso de los años.

Pues la ropa, no era digna de reclamos. Y más, cuando existía la prioridad de conseguir alimentos para sobrevivir.

Pero, había quienes aún mantenían un poco de empatía y de fe.

...

Una chica rubia de coletas se había filtrado a curiosear en esa área; su lugar favorito.

 _«El departamento de ropa»._

Conservaba ese lado femenino que, en el fondo, pese a lo reprimido, existía.

Los vestidores estaban destruidos, llenos de humedad. Aunque no importaba, porque aun así, le encantaba fantasear cosas lindas. Pues era lo único que le ayudaba a mantener una ilusión en su corazón.

Marron, recolectaba puños de ropa. Se vestía y jugaba inocentemente que estaba en un despampanante desfile de modas. Se pintaba el rostro con maquillajes añejados que encontraba a su paso, al igual que viejos accesorios y sombreros que lucía frente al enorme espejo del pasillo del vestidor; soñaba que le decían los reporteros de espectáculos:

 _»¡Señorita Jinzo que bella es usted! Siempre está al margen de la moda ¿Cuál es su secreto?_

—Mi secreto es siempre mantener una sonrisa—les contestaba a los maniquíes o mejor dicho a la nada.

 _»Los flashazos de las cámaras por aquí, por allá, y por cada flash, ella hacía una pose distinta_

Y reía.

Con total plenitud irradiaba una inocencia tan pura y tan celeste como sus ojos.

Mostraba sin escrúpulos una sonrisa angelical proveniente de sus labios rosas. Pero el sueño desaparecía cada vez que su vista se centraba en el espejo.

 _»Uno, adiós flashazos._

 _»Dos, adiós reposteros._

 _»Tres, hola a la realidad._

Su sonrisa desaparecía al instante.

Una voz de momento se escuchó.

—Hola, mi princesita. ¿Con que aquí estás, eh?.—dijo un señor de baja estatura y cabellos grises.

—Sí, papi—contestó tiernamente la adolescente.

—He venido por ti, mi amor. Mira — palmeó parte de su espalda que cargaba un morral rebosado de alimentos—Ya encontré lo que necesitábamos, tenemos que partir antes de que anochezca—Pero ahora que recuerdo, tengo que llegar por unas herramientas para arreglar mi moto.

—Papi, ¿Puedo quedarme una rato más entonces? Por favor, ¿sí?. En lo que haces tus últimos pendientes. Por favor, papi— le imploraba a Krilin.

—Esta bien, está bien. Solo porque eres hermosa—sonrió—Solo una cosa mi amor.

—Dime.

—Quiero que te mantengas aquí, pase lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?.

La chica asintió.

—¡Si papi, gracias!

Krillin antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, le lanzó a su hijita una barra de chocolate blanco.

La chica con torpes reflejos lo cachó.

—Son tus preferidos, princesa. Por suerte los encontré.

Marron sonrió ampliamente y una vez más agradeció.

—Gracias, papi.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

—Sí.—con la mano le decía adiós.

Cuando Krillin se marchó, el desfile de modas continuó.

 _1,2,3 ¡Luces, cámara y ...acción!_

 _—Señorita Jinzo, ¿Tiene usted novio? —preguntó un paparazzi con forma de maniquí._

—¡Por su puesto! Y es un chico muuuuy apuesto—le contestó al muñeco entre risas.

 _—¿Podría darme su autógrafo?—insistió otro maniquí en su imaginación, pero éste sin ambas manos._

—¡Claro! ...Te voy autografiar —hizo una pausa—¡El pecho!—y con su mano simulaba escribir su nombre _«Marron Jinzo»_

 _—¡Es usted muy amable! Muchas gracias, señorita Jinzo._

—No hay de qué.

Como toda adolescente tenía sueños e ilusiones. Jugó al rededor de una hora y su padre aun no llegaba por ella.

Mientras tanto, se probaba otras prendas. Fue así, que de repente el ruido de unos pasos se escuchó muy cerca de ella.

—¿Papi, eres tú? —volteó, aunque no le contestaron.

E insistió una vez más

—¿Papi...?

Y nada.

Al sentir desconfianza corrió y se encerró en uno de los vestidores. Se sentó sobre el suelo, con sus brazos rodeó sus piernas.

Por los nervios se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás en cortos movimientos.

Empezó a temblar, no sabia quién era. Y ese era el dilema: ¿Quién era?

Pues podrían ser los androides o cualquier otro rufián de por ahí. Pero era extraño, Marron tenía tiempo frecuentando ese sitio en lo que su padre hacia las compras y nunca le había tocado ver a nadie, lo entendería de los otros pisos ¿Pero en el área de ropa? Y peor aún ¿En los vestidores?

Cuando sintió los pasos más cerca, apretó los ojos y sumergió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

El peso de un cuerpo se desmoronó en el suelo. Y Marron, por un pequeño orificio de la puerta del vestidor fijó su vista celeste para ver de quien se trataba. En primer instante observó unos tenis, unas calcetas verdes y más arriba continuaba un pantalón de mezclilla. Seguía una playera negra con mangas blancas destrozadas y algo que parecía un pañuelo sobre el cuello del sujeto. Una cabellera negra al nivel de las mejillas adornaba y sus ojos, sus ojos eran hermosamente verdes. Él chico jadeaba se miraba severamente golpeado.

Alzó la voz.

—¡Sal de ahí! ¿Crees que no te he visto? Desde que llegué supe que estabas escondida—su actitud era arrogante.

La chica brincó de la impresión apartando su vista del sujeto.

—Si no sales te mataré.— éste afirmó.

Sin más recursos, Marron retiró el seguro de la puerta y salió siendo un manojo de nervios.

—¡Lo que me faltaba, una chica!— la rubia sollozaba y más temblaba. —Tranquila ¿Crees que soy estúpido como hacer ruido? Esa cosa llamada Cell detecta ruidos a grandes distancias. Así que más vale que ni se te ocurra gritar.

Al decir eso la chica supo que no se trataba de un humano sino del mismo androide al que todo mundo le temía. Ciertamente, solo había escuchado de ellos, pero jamás había tenido el gusto de verlos en personas.

—No. 16 —apretaba sus dientes con dolor y furia el azabache—Ese imbécil de Cell ... ¡Lo mató!¡Lo mató!—con sus puños golpeaba el suelo—¡Es un maldito!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia con miedo. Pues de alguna manera el muchacho estaba malherido.

—Eso qué importa—jadeaba—No fastidies quieres.

La rubia se sentó a una distancia de él. No hubo palabras, sólo silencio. Pero como todo humano a Marron le dio hambre y de sus prendas sacó la barra de chocolate blanco que le había dio su padre; hizo un poco de ruido al abrir la bolsita.

Ofreció por educación.

—¿Gustas androide? —extendió su mano temblorosa sujetando el dulce.

—No necesito de esas cosas.—desvió su mirada a otra dirección—Y no me llames androide, tengo un nombre por si no los sabes.

—¡Ay, disculpa! Lo siento. Mi nombre es Marron.—dijo al masticar un trozo del chocolate—¿Y el tuyo ...? —estaba muy nerviosa.

—No. 17

—Ese no es un nombre, es un número.

—¡BASTA! Te dije que guardaras silencio—por la agresión, a la rubia se le salieron las lágrimas. Ella solo quería ser amable, tenía que serlo por su propio bien para sobrevivir.

Cuando el androide observó sus lagrimas contestó de mala gana.

—Mi nombre ... Mi nombre es Lapis.

Marron levantó su mirada y le observó.

—Es un placer, Lapis.—dejó la barra de chocolate con media envoltura sobre el suelo, se levantó.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

Marron tomó rumbo y entre unas cajas sacó un pequeño botiquín.

Se acercó a Lapis.

Empapó una bola de algodón con alcohol y sin preguntar se lo puso en la mejilla.

Éste gritó:

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

—¡SHHH! Qué no dijiste que no hay que hacer ruido. — éste guardó silencio—Déjame curarte. No sé que eres con exactitud pero traes sangre y te ves muy mal.

Por extraño que parecía Lapis dejó curarse. Marron le extendió un brazo, lo curó y también lo vendó. Su piel era fría en comparación de la chica que irradiaba tanto calor. Luego prosiguió con el otro brazo y finalmente su rostro. Ya no había ni una mancha de sangre.

Pero él la observó en todo momento. Se sintió algo extraño y recuerdos diminutos venían a su vacía mente.

* * *

— _¿Entonces te veré esta noche, Lapis?.—dijo una coqueta pelirroja de ojos celestes ._

 _—¡Claro, linda!_

 _Había pactado tener una cita con una chica. Él era atractivo, tenía una gran popularidad. Como cualquier joven se dejó llevar por la tentación del SENTIR. Besó, acarició, comió e intimó. Al dejar a la chica en su casa, caminó por las calles a altas horas de la noche. Un coche negro, un tanto misterioso lo seguía con lentitud. Lapis se sintió acorralado y aceleró su paso para finalmente correr, pero el coche aceleró y cuando lo alcanzaron salieron unos sujetos con trajes negros con la insignia de «R.R» y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente._

 _Y desde ese día no supo con exactitud que había sido de él. Solo despertó y aniquiló con gran poder todo a su paso. Sentía rabia de no saber que era lo que le había pasado. En cuanto despertó, al primero que mató fue al Dr. Gero._

 _Pero su calor natural pese a intentar de todo, nunca regresó. Nunca. Solo el frío permanecía en él y la sed de venganza que lo mantenía de pie._

* * *

—¡Listo!—Marron finalizó la curación colocándole un parche en la mejilla.

Éste ni las gracias le dio.

Dentro del botiquín de auxilios se encontraba un paquete de cartas. La rubia lo tomó; se sentó enfrente de Lapis y comenzó a crear una torre de cartas.

Con desinterés el joven se cruzó de brazos y la ignoró. Aunque de reojo miraba como sonreía la rubia. Sin pensarlo, un ligero movimiento de sus piernas derrumbo la torre.

—¡Ay, no!—se quejó la chica—Qué mala suerte, ya estaba alta.

—Déjame .. déjame intentarlo—dijo con soberbia el androide..

—Esta bien.

Ambos empezaron desde el principio.

Primero con las cimientos.

—¿Qué edad tienes Lapis?—lo ojos verdes voltearon.

—19 ¿Y tú?

—16 años.

—Y ...¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

Ascendió la torre de cartas al tercer piso.

—Vengo muy seguido cuando papá tiene que hacer mandados. Aquí me siento bien. Además de que consigo ropa. —¿Por qué estás aquí?La gente te odia sabes, todos te odian por absorber a las personas.

—Tal vez no te importe mucho, pero te confesaré que los últimos destrozos no los hice yo, sino esa cosa llamada Cell. Por eso vine a esconderme porque... quiere matarme.

—¡¿Matarte?! —el joven asintió.

Cuarto piso de cartas.

—Por eso está absorbiendo a todo esa gente en lo que me encuentra. Marron yo, —hizo una pausa—No quiero morir.

Y la carta final.

—Nadie quiere morir, Lapis.

Y las palabras de la chica le clavaron una punzada en el pecho.

—¿Qué hay en los otros pisos, Marron?

—Eléctricos viejos, muebles, cosas inservibles.

—Entiendo.

La torre de cartas se desmoronó.

Empezaron otra vez.

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó el joven.

—En medio de las costas del mar.

—¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. Apenas y recuerdo mi nombre. —la chica le miró a los ojos. —Yo no recuerdo nada de mi.

—¿Eres un robot? ¿o qué eres?—continuó preguntando— ¿Quién te hizo algo tan horrendo?

Se prolongó un silencio.

—Un científico loco llamado Dr. Maki Gero. Tengo partes metálicas pero en mi mayoría soy humano.

—...Entiendo.

¿Matar por satisfacción? o ¿Realmente matar en busca del sentir? Ese Sentir que le fue arrebatado sentenciándolo al frío.

Sus manos sin querer se entrelazaron al finalizar la torre de cartas. Y otra puñalada le perforó en el pecho, pero esta vez Marron sintió lo mismo que él. Un cosquilleo en el estomago justo en el mero contacto de sus dedos.

—Perdón —se sonrojó la rubia—¿Tú antes de ser androide, tuviste novia?

—Recuerdo a una pelirroja vagamente, pero tenía el mismo color de tus ojos.

—¿Tú tienes novio?

—No, nunca he tenido. Y por lo visto no tendré. —suspiró desanimada—No es reproche pero, acabaste con mi mundo. Por desgracia son sensaciones que nunca podré experimentar. Al menos de una u otra forma tu lo hiciste, aunque no recuerdes del todo te tocó vivir un trecho de paz antes de pasar tu desgracia.

Y era verdad.

Sin embargo el joven pese a sus arrogantes modales sintió una rara empatía.

¿Será que en Tiempos de cólera aún se puede ser un poquito feliz?

 _«Adoro que me abraces».—esas palabras rondaron por sus mente, estragos de los viejos recuerdos._

Y al ver a Marron, lo hizo.

Inexplicablemente lo hizo.

El corazón se le aceleró por ese pequeño recuerdo y bajo la empatía y dulzura de la rubia, lo hizo. Porque pese a que iba a morir no quería hacerlo sin SENTIR un poco, porque Marron no tenía la culpa de su ira y frustración. Porque como a ella, había miles de personas que hizo sufrir y tenía que pagarlo.

La rubia quedó perpleja por el beso que Lapis le dio, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y éste curioso cómo un niño las secó.

El celeste y el verde se miraron.

Ella entre lágrimas, él confundido.

Y pasó.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso mutuo.

La imaginación de la chica con los maniquíes y ganchos de ropa aplaudían como buenos paparazzis.

«En exclusiva imágenes de la señorita Jinzo besando con un apuesto chico»

Un estruendo hizo interrumpir el beso. Pues «Él» se acercaba.

Tomó a la chica de la mano, la encerró en un vestidor y con el dedo índice hizo la señal de «silencio» después susurró.

—Es tiempo de irme, quédate aquí Marron. No salgas.

El chico emprendió escape.

—¡Lapis espera! —éste se detuvo viendo sobre su hombro.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—No lo sé.

—Aquí estaré—y lagrimas brotaron otra ves de los orbes celestes.

Con velocidad inhumana el chico emprendió huida. Marron tocaba sus labios y recordó lo frio de los brazos del muchacho. Sin embargo, en su beso hubo mucho calor.

—Mi princesa ya vine. Es hora de irnos.—indicó Krillin tras llegar al lugar.

—Papi...

.

.

.

Días pasaron y Marron cada vez que podía visitaba los vestidores del centro comercial Satán con mayor frecuencia. Pero Lapis no volvió. Siguió con sus jugos de adolescente , vestía frente al espejo, modelaba y sonría.

 _Entonces, en su imaginación los paparazzis la atacaban._

 _—Señorita Jinzo, ¿Quién era el joven de cabello negro?_

—Mi novio.—dijo segura.

 _—¡Oh, dios! ¿Entonces por qué no está con usted?_

—Porque es muy importante y se mantiene ocupado siempre.

La pasarela comenzó: vestido rosa, luego uno azul y por último uno verde. Flashazos imaginarios y poses realizaba la muchacha.

—Creo que te sienta mejor el Rosa. —dijo una voz jovial.

La chica volteó.

—La-Lapis , volviste. —el asintió con soberbia.

* * *

 _—¿Qué pasó con Cell?_

 _—Un joven dorado, lo aniquiló._

* * *

 _En los Tiempo de Cólera siempre habrá una razón, una luz y una fe para continuar. Es de humanos buscar perdón por nuestras acciones. La empatía, el calor humano y la humildad, siempre sobresaldrá bajo cualquier tempestad._

 _Porque nunca es tarde para arrepentirnos y empezar de nuevo._

 **Fin**.


End file.
